amor es sacrificio
by yinller
Summary: Helga se sacrifico para que arnold no sufriera pero este se siente culpable por lo ocurrido a helga y sin saberlo la lastima mas. seguira asiendo su herida mas grande y por consecuencia la de ella?..... amor igual que sacrificio...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita y lectores de mi corazón … soy Irma Mariel mi alias es una fusión de

Mita (ir-mita) y Mary (Mariel) así que díganme mitary

OK este es mi primer fic… en esta pag recuerden que si les gusto me lo digan asi dependerá el futuro de el fic … ju ju

Soy muy sensible y todo eso… el drama las situaciones tristes y emotivas románticas, son mis favoritas…ok nos bemos

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo EL CULPABLE.....

Una pequeña de coletas rubias caminaba por las calles de una pequeña ciudad. Iba sumamente feliz casi trotando , llevaba en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel dio la vuelta a la esquina pudiendo ver lo que antes era invisible para sus ojos no lo pensó solo corrió soltando el paquete y fugazmente empujo a un niño fuera de el alcance de el camión pero ella no puedo evadirlo.. un aturdido Arnold callo boca arriba en la banqueta pudiendo apreciar lo que quedaría marcado en su mente por largo tiempo..

Aun sin reaccionar y tirado en aquel suelo mirando ido hacia aquel punto en shok, a su alrededor la gente se abultaba y no para asistirla o ayudar sino por la vieja naturaleza humana de mirar las desgracias ajenas o quizás algo de sangre, los paramédicos no tardaron en asistir a la niña la cual estaba semiconsciente y escupía el vital liquido rojo sobre aquel suelo..

Un abatido niño de nueve años estaba sentado en la sala de espera de el hospital, miraba al suelo encorvado y con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos las cuales apretaba una contra otra y su rostro demostraba lo habatido que se encontraba,, no podía pasar a verla pues no permitían que niños pasaran a la área de cuidados intensivos y aunque lo isieran Arnold estaba demasiado alterado para hacerlo , alzo la mirada solo para mirar a una triste Phobi la cual estaba sollozando aguantando las ganas de llorar pero era delatada por sus vidriosos ojos … y junto a ella geral quien trataba de consolarla….

El bajo la cabeza sintiendo culpa , los recuerdos volvieron a su mente..

Flash back----------------------------------------

Arnold llevaba en sus manos dos paletas heladas, estaba feliz, había convencido a una pecosa pelirroja a acompañarlo al parque.. a la digecimo quinta ves que se lo pidió, estaba tan distraído pensando en la niña, embobado y perdido en sus pensamientos estaba a punto de pasar una tarde con lila la niña mas sensible que existía –almenos eso penzo- que no sabia lo que ocurría a su alrededor ni mucho menos donde estaba parado una de las paletas se callo de su mano callendo en aquel sucio suelo, iso una exprecion de desagrado y tristeza, .. ahora debía darle la paleta buena a lila quien lo esperaba en aquel sitio . pero aun así no dejaría ese desastre hay lo recogería para llevarla a un bote se inclino para levantarla y un escalofrío atravesó su espalda y sintió que ese segundo era una eternidad, en un flash fue empujado al pavimento cayendo boca arriba miro como un camión pasaba justo donde el había estado parado arrollando a la niña de coletas rubias ,la imagen recibida era apenas analizada y concebida que lo único que escuchaba a su alrededor eran murmullos gritos y el sonido de una sirena…

Fin flash back _________________________________________

El camino fue solitario hasta la casa de huéspedes , pues geral había acompañado a Phobi hasta su casa… estando es su recamara no puedo concebir el sueño por aquella imagen que se repetía apenas el serraba los ojos apretaba la almoada contra us cara como intentando que esta le borara los recuerdos,

Al día siguiente arnold se lebanto de la cama con grandes ojeras casi sonámbulo y para acabarla de amolar decaído. Desplaso su humanidad hasta aquella aula donde miro fijamente aquel haciento como rogando que la niña se curara milagrosamente y asistiera a la escuela.. pero hay que ser realistas Helga no apareció.. miro tristemente el lugar vacío y se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado,

Ronda miro con su expresión seria la que la caracterizaba su reloj de pulso, y antes de que pudiera quejarse como si hubiera predicho su comentario el señor Simons apareció atravesando la entrada bastante exaltado… venia cargando hojas de colores y brillantina pegamento etc. **-Hola chicos… creo que ya habrán notado la ausencia de una** **de nuestras compañeras… es una mala noticia.. Helga sufrió una "trampa de el destino"**

**Un camión la arrollo parece ser que ella no se fijo al cruzar la calle…** dijo muy triste y apenado **nadie sabe lo que paso… pero creo que lo mejor será que ustedes la ayuden a mejorarse porque estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor si le envían una tarjeta**…

Dijo el maestro antes de poner una oja blanca en el pupitre de Arnold quien estaba sentado cerca de el..

Arnold miro la hoja de papel en su mano.. debía escribir una tarjeta .. una tarjeta para que ella se sintiera mejor… pero..

Acaso el tenia derecho de escribir una carta a esa chica habiendo sido el culpable de el accidente….la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, que debía escribir la vil creatura que desde Um principio había sido el culpable de su caída….

Coloco la punta de el lápiz en la hoja pero las palabras que escribía eran borradas inmediatamente después de ser escritas finalmente la hoja quedo tan arruinada que solo pudo atinar conseguir una nueva cuando el tiempo se acabo

Durante toda la clase Arnold se perdió en su pensamientos ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el exterior de su mente el señor Simons y su explicación de matemáticas fue completamente ignorado por Arnold.., como había sido posible que el había sido salvado por la persona menos esperada..aquella que decía odiarlo con todas las fuerzas, este escucho como una hoja de papel se rasgo ese sonido inconfundible que se escuchaba antes de sentir aquella bolita de papel que se estrellaba en su cabeza ,, inconscientemente reacciono

**-Helga!!! **

Pero solo era ronda quien arrancaba una hoja de su libreta y echándola a el bote de basura..

Las oras se le pasaron como meses hasta que la chicharra sonó los estudiantes se apresuraron a salir de aquella prisión dejándolo solo pues no tenia mucha prisa incluso geral se había ido en busca de la niña de lentes, el salio de el aula y en el pasillo noto a una pequeña que caminaba hacia su casillero solitaria.. Phobi… se encontraba sola.. ella era la única amiga de Helga y Helga era la única amiga de esta…

En eso un pensamiento lo golpeo …- como se sentiría el si geral se encontraba en esa situación en la situación de Helga-.. seria muy doloroso .. pudiendo entender los sentimientos de Phobi pero quizás lo pero de todo esto seria que el era el culpable.. el culpable de que ella estuviera inconciente en aquella cama de hospital,

Se acerco a la chica la cual se volteo rápidamente al notar su presencia lo miro a los ojos permitiendo que Arnold mirara sus brillosos ojos negros . lo miro a la cara y rompió en llanto dejando sorprendido ,,, porque reacciono así al verlo.. acaso ella sabia lo que ocurrió… estaba apunto de salir corriendo para no ser acusado, cuando ella lo abrazo.. necesitaba desahogarse y ella sabia que Arnold la apoyaría el siempre apoyaba a los demás … _**-**__**que ocurrió??' **_

_**Porque no estaba hay para cuidarla**__…-- _

Cuidarla…? Pero Helga no necesitaba ser cuidada ella era la persona mas fuerte que conocía…. Se interrogo asi mismo arnold mas confundido aun,

Un poco mas tranquila Phobi arrugaba entre sus manos el pañuelo… setada en en suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared.

_**-Lo que no puedo entender es como paso.. como sucedió.. ella siempre esta atenta a lo que pasa a su alrededor…. **_

Arnold miro al suelo sintiéndose culpable el deberías ser el que se encontrara en coma en esa cama de hospital no Helga..y la herida se habría mas i mas….

_**-Arnold …**_ este se volteo rápidamente geral se encontraba caminando por el pasillo…

_**Te estoy buscando don… **_

Sus palabras se cortaron al mirar a Phobi con los ojos hinchados..

Arnold se adelanto pues geral se había atrasado con Phobi y ya los había perdido de vista … se tropezó inconsciente con la casa de Helga… miro el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud decaída … ya habría salido de el coma?... estará bien…?

Se escucho a Big Bog gritar lo cual altero a Arnold… _**que pudo haber pasado… cera que**_ …_**Helga se habrá..……, **_su expresión cambio drásticamente abrió los ojos sus pupilas se dilataron al imaginarse aquello _**no!!..... no puede ser..**_ negó con la cabeza y se apresuro ha abrir la puerta de los patakis…

Hay Bob sostenía una hoja de papel..

**-esta cuenta de hospital nos dejara en la ruina, a Olga no le hubiera pasado esto…** decía al borde de la histeria. **Porque no se fija esa niña donde pisa..!!!**

Arnold sintió un furia y tristeza ante esas palabras.. como podía importarle tanto el dinero antes de su hija..y apretó sus puños soportando la furia,

Bob estaba tan preocupado con la cuenta de el hospital que no noto su presencia Mirian salio de la cocina ajena a lo que ocurría…

_**-**_**buscabas algo…**_**.**_

_**-a!! yo…**_dijo sorprendido notando el lugar en donde estaba. Tartamudeo…_**quería saber como seguía Helga **_

**Sigue inconciente.. en estos momentos la esta cuidando Olga..**

Ella no había despertado aun…

Al día siguiente en el colegio el señor Simons estaba muy preocupado.. daba vueltas de lado a lado en el salón.. Arnold quien de nuevo era el ultimo en irse no pudo evitar preguntar que lo molestaba… el señor Simons sonrío al ver a Arnold, sus ojos se iluminaron como si estuviera viendo a su salvador…

-lo que ocurre Arnold es que los últimos alumnos me acaban de dar las tarjetas.. pero no podré llevarlas al hospital tengo un compromiso y deberé salir toda la semana, pero el tiempo se me atravesó ….

_**-Yo las llevare….**_** -Gracias Arnold sabia que puedo contaron tigo…**

el niño tomo la bolsa y se fue rumbo a el hospital, bajo de el autobús y camino hasta la entrada se dirigió hasta cuidados intensivos miro el pasillo no se encontraba nadie a la vista…

la idea paso por su mente… debía pasar mientras pudiera.. debía ver como seguía helga,

camino rápidamente por el pasillo y miro a todas partes intentando divisar algún moño rosa…. Y elocuentemente fue a dar a la habitación de la niña…

La sangre se le helo aquella imagen que estaba recibiendo era aun mas penetrante las tarjetas cayeron al suelo siendo soltadas por un Arnold en shock

Ella estaba acostada en aquella cama con los ojos serrados .. atravesada por tubos y cables que se incrustaban en sus muñecas… conectada a barios aparatos… esa imagen traumarte se quedo grabada en su mente haciendo compañía al recuerdo de aquella mañana ….ella se veía tan débil y pálida tan pálida como aquellas paredes que la rodeaban …..

El se quedo hay parado aturdido en shock nunca antes había visto algo asi…

Callo de rodillas ante el impacto…. Miraba al suelo destrozado… las lagrimas se le escaparon pero miraba aun solo al suelo con el semblante lleno de aflicción

Lo siento… por mi culpa estas asi… soy una escoria, al provocarte esto…

Nunca me lo perdonare… dijo apretando sus puños contra su rodillas y serrando los ojos frunciendo el seño causando que algunas lagrimas corrieran aun mas rápido…

El se levanto atolondrado.. y se sujeto de el marco de la puerta, y desapareció tras serrar la puerta….

Helga abrió los ojos mientras su semblante demostraba una amarga y profunda tristeza…

Acababa de recuperar el conocimiento pero para su desgracia en um momento fatal…. El dolor se hacia evidente para la niña solo tenia fuerzas para serrar su mano..

Geral noto un cambio en su mejor amigo… esta simple pensativo sonreía poco y cuando lo hacia se notaba un gran esfuerso de su parte… en un esfuerzo porque nadie notara su cambio de actitud y se preocuparan por el el chico asedio a jugar beis ball

Tomo el bad pero eso no fue buena idea pues la personita que siempre pichaba no se encontraba en ese momento… la pelota paso rozándolo y reacciono cuando los chico le gritaron,,, el fue a buscar la pelota que callo en un lugar poco concurrido de la escuela donde solo habia una banquita, iba a rrecogr la pelota cuando escucho un sollozo..

Miro a Phoebe la cual se encontraba sola desayunando…

El se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.. **_ que ocurre??** Ella no lo miro solo tenia la mirada perdida en su emparedado que no tenia ni una mordida.. **es Helga… ya despertó de el coma…** el reacciono sorprendido _**eso es bueno no!,**_ dijo intentando convencerse.

Ella sin quitar la mirada de el almuerzo y perdida dijo, _**ella esta muy deprimida… **_

_**Y no nos a dicho su versión de lo sucedido.. ella no quiere siquiera hablar… solo sigue hay tendida y cada ves mas pálida.. el doctor dise que ni con la mejor medicina podrá recuperarse si sigue en ese estado de depresión…. Mi pregunta sigue siendo… como paso…..**_

**Phobi…..** susurro Arnold con la mirada baja intentando esconder su cara por el sentimiento tan grande que tenia el mismo de desprecio hacia el….

**Yo…. Yo soy el culpable de que Helga este asi… yo la lastime….**

**Como idiota me atravesé en medio de la calle y ella me empujo fuera de la ruta de el camión… por mi culpa ella fue alcanzada por el camión al intentar salvarme….**

**Soy la mas vil escoria…**. Dijo apretando los uños….

_**Imbesil!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Grito phobi mientras le dio una bofetada…

El la miro con sus ojos húmedos…. Y la marca de la mano diminuta en su rostro,

Ella dijo furiosa pero aguantando no derramar lagrimas..

**Ella te salvo precisamente para que no fueras lastimado.. para que no te isieran daño.. para que no sufrieras… **

**Por eso ella se sacrifico….. **

**Pero no comprendes el echo de el dolor que ella siente al saber que aun habiendo echo eso tu saliste sufriendo… habiendo echo lo que iso, eso quier decir que lo k iso fue en vano…**

**Si Arnold!! Eres una escoria… una escoria por haberle echo eso a helga…**

Dijo la niña levantándose y alejándose enojada de el lugar…

**Quizás había dicho de mas… **

**Quizás no Devi decir nada----**

**Pero no podía seguir asi….**

Arnold tardo en volver en si estaba en shock sin moverse y cuando logro analizar lo sucedido y aquellas palabras solo pudo bajar la cabeza y cubrir su cara con sus manos…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I asta aquí les dejo ….. si quieren volver a saber mas de esta historia deberan embiar sus cometarios ja ja ja

Soy malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaala

Ja ja

Ya enserio comenten y le seguire al fic…..


	2. arnold va al spiquiatra

Capitulo 2 "Arnold **va al Psiquiatra**

**Phoebe** caminaba a paso rápido hasta su casa estaba muy enojada.. aunque quizás sentía más bien tristeza… por fin comprendía porque su amiga estaba tan deprimida apretó su libro contra su pecho entro sucesivamente a su casa y después de comer algo se dirigió rápidamente a la calle tomo un taxi el cual la llevo directo a el hospital,

Paso a ver a Helga puesto que ya había despertado y su estado era estable a comparación de los demás pacientes en cuidado intensivo la niña fue llevada a una habitación fuera de esa área

Toc toc… toco a la puerta y espero una respuesta pero al no escucharla resignada decidió entrar hay una pálida Helga fingía dormir aunque las ojeras la delataban ella se acerco a su mejor amiga la cual al sentir que había sido descubierta solo abrió sus opacos ojos azules y su amiga sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.. como estas?

………… no tuvo respuesta ella intento hacer sentir mejor a su mejor amiga divisó la bolsa donde se encontraban las tarjetas, las tomo

-mira… son las tarjetas que los chicos te escribieron… saco una de la bolsa la abrió y a leyó en voz alta para que su mejor amiga la escuchara

-hola amiga espero que te recuperes mejor, yo sé muy bien lo que se siente estar en el hospital. Je je je espero que te recuperes con cariños yuyin

Saco otra

Helga mejórate pronto y que regresas a la escuela... atte stinky después saco una muy bonita de color dorado recupera tu salud y vuelve a sonrreir… Lorenzo

Amiga recuerda que yo te apoyo ye te quiero no puedo esperar a que regrese y tengas salud tu mejor amiga phoebe ella sonrió mirando a Helga para después sacar otra tarjeta sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada al mirar la tarjeta que había sacado… estaba a punto de salteársela pues pensó que no sería buena idea leerla pero antes que pudiera a serlo una pálida manola detuvo ella lo entendió y no muy convencida abrió lentamente la tarjeta y leyó esa sola frase que retumbo en los oídos de Helga.. "lo siento" de parte de Arnoldo, ella sintió mucha desilusión y tristeza ese lo siento debería ser un gracias pero su amado estaba demasiado confundido como para darse cuenta...

Un Arnold casi humano caminaba rumbo a la puerta de la escuela estaba ido caminaba como un zombi , como una cascara sin alma la cachetada que lo había dejado aun mas confundido aun le dolía le dolía como si acabara de suceder se volteo para ver un carro que se acababa de estacionar, la puerta de el auto se abrió y pudo ver como phoebe bajaba de este quedándose frente a la puerta a esperar algo, aquella silueta que acababa de ver provoco que su corazón se detuviera aquella frágil y pálida creatura bajo lentamente de el carro siendo asistida por su mejor amiga ya estando a bajo una joven rubia se asomo desde el asiento del conductor

Olga- estás segura?? Quieres regresar a la casa descansando un poco más.

Helga solo negó con la cabeza estaba demasiado débil física y emocional como para contestar con su típico mal carácter, Olga resignada - está bien hermanita… llámame al localizador si necesitas algo… y la joven se alejo en el carro. Helga camino hasta la entrada asistida por su mejor amiga

Arnold simplemente no lo podía creer corrió hacia ellas pero parecía que aquellos pocos metro sin verlo venir una phoebe suficientemente distraída ayudando a su amiga soltó la puerta la cual golpeo a un consternado Arnold, esto lo dejo suficientemente aturdido como para perderlas de vista así que se dirigió a clases aun no entraba al salón no sabía que ocurría si sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella como reaccionaria de repente fue empujado bruscamente al interior del salón por Gerald

Que pasa ya entra viejo , Gerald entro tras Arnold quien lo había hecho involuntaria mente

Ho! Helga regreso que te parece? Y sucesivamente se sentó en su lugar ,

Arnold camino lentamente hasta su asiento tras Gerald…

En toda la clase intentando no mirar hacia Helga, no sabía qué hacer si sus ojos se cruzaban, pero decidió lanzar una mirada fugaz la miraría y regresaría a su postura original pero cuando lo izo no pudo evitar mirarla por largo rato la niña estaba callada quieta y con su mirada opaca y fija en su libro de texto al parecer no leía solo estaba perdida en el tiempo y espacio, Arnold sentía que el alma se le partía y decidió apartar su mirada finalmente..

-que te sucede Arnold? El miro frente suyo donde miro a Gerald que lo observaba preocupado, este negó con la cabeza, la clase continuo y Arnold volteaba a ver constantemente a phoebe esperando que esta lo notara ella se dio cuenta de las miradas de Arnold pero lo ignoro,

En el fondo sabía que no podia seguir enojada con el chico puesto que Helga lo quería y no deseaba hacer sentir más mal a Arnold,

El timbre sonó sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos miro a Helga y se levanto de su asiento, Arnold se levanto inconscientemente comenzó a caminar junto a ellas pero una mano lo sujeto.

Gerald- vamos... los chikos nos esperan para jugar...

Sid- Helga vendrá?

Stinky -no desde aquel accidente es mejor que descanse,

Gerald dijo cruzando los brazos – es increíble que no se haya fijado, como habrá sucedido?

Oigan y Arnold?

Dijo mirando a los lados intentando divisarlo

Arnold salió corriendo aquella pregunta lo ahuyento… estaba dispuesto a ir a la biblioteca seguramente hay tendría tranquilidad, de repente al doblar la esquina choco con alguien quien cayó al suelo, el miro sorprendido a Helga la cual estaba en el suelo...

El esperaba algún insulto… alguna majadería o de plano una mueca pero se quedo esperando pues no sucedió la niña solo lo miro un fugaz segundo en el momento en que se sujetaba de el bebedero para levantarse y en esa mirada pudo ver tanta aflicción el sus ojos azules que ahora estaban vidriosos, el retrocedió algunos pasos, la niña logro ponerse de pie pero estaba bastante débil… el se acerco tragándose todo su temor y la sujeto para que ella no se callera…. Y la llevaría hasta la cafetería pera que tomara algo el camino se le pareció eterno puesto que ninguno de los dos hablaba, Helga sentía que su estomago se revolvía… estaba pálida estaba muy cerca de su amado y tan solo con verlo sentía su dolor por verla a ella en ese estado y eso le dolía… llegaron hasta la cafetería donde se sentó en una mesa ubicada en una esquina… Arnold se aparto para traer algo de comida

. Phoebe estaba extrañada… salió del salón cargando las medicinas de Helga y ahora no encontraba a su amiga… que le habría ocurrido?

El llevaba la bandeja donde Helga y la coloco frente de ella la cual al ver su gesto confirmo lo que Arnold sentía bajo la cabeza lo que provoco que Arnold se sobre saltara se paró de la mesa y se acerco para ver que ocurra pero la voz de Helga que no se escuchaba desde aquel accidente fue escuchada por lo oídos de Arnold quien se detuvo en seco…

Arnold…. Yo….

Dijo con una voz un poco ronca y baja... el la miraba aun más preocupado por lo cual ella alzo la mirada en el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron… de los ojos de Helga rodaron algunas lagrimas por lo cual el se reacciono y se le iba a acercar para ver cómo ayudarla pero la acción fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la meza que asusto a Arnold... ella se levanto apretó los puños lo miro a los ojos frunciendo el seño… ya

Ya deja de preocuparte estúpido cabeza de balón!

No me atravesé a ese camión para que tú vengas y te sientas culpable…

Crees que si yo hubiera querido que sufrieras me habría atravesado a salvarte??...

-Helga…

Cállate

Y déjame en paz déjame sola

Arnold reacciono ante la violenta Helga y no de forma positiva

De acuerdo me iré niña grosera!

Grito Arnold furioso con ganas de responder aun mas a las majaderías de la rubia pero se detuvo al mirar lagrimas correr por las mejillas pálidas de la niña,

Su mejor amiga salió de la nada

Helga! Grito la chica y acudió a la ayuda de su amiga y juntas se alejaron de Arnold

Este se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y miro a su alrededor donde todos los chicos de la cafetería los miraban sorprendidos. Y un tanto avergonzado se alejo,

Ya fuera del alcance de la vista de los demás Arnold se arrepintió de gritarle a Helga…. Y en su mente retumbaron aquellas palabras…

Flan back---------------------------

Ya deja de preocuparte estúpido cabeza de balón!

No me atravesé a ese camión para que tú vengas y te sientas culpable…

Crees que si yo habría querido que sufrieras me habría atravesado a salvarte??...

Acababa entender y analizar esas palabras

Estaba tan confundido parecía que los problemas y confusiones daban más vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y cada vuelta se hacían mas grandes

Que debía hacer…. A donde debía recurrir… sentía que se asfixiaba ante tales problemas

En eso decayó…. En que la ultima semana todos sus pensamientos los abarcaba Helga…. Se estaba volviendo loco….

Una silueta femenina y madura se asomo por el pasillo mirando extrañada al niño y alzo su ceja…

Arnold paso el resto de la clase bastante distraído como para que el profesor lo notara… durante toda la clase de matemáticas Arnold estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos mirando una y otra vez a phoebe a y Helga pero más a la segunda… la cual seguía en el mismo estado de siempre..

La clase de matemáticas concluyo y Arnold había estado tan perdido y ajeno a la realidad que no atendió nada de lo que el profesor explico y por consecuencia no vio el tema…. Y así sucesivamente con las demás materias..

Una semana paso en esa situación nada pasaba con Helga ella seguía igual de perdida al igual que Arnold llamo la atención de el señor Simmons pues el joven estaba bajando sus notas… al parecer varias de sus explicaciones habían sido ignoradas… y notaba cierta aflicción en el semblante de el niño en aquella semana Arnold solo pensaba en aquel problema y se sentía tan impotente…

Algo llamo la atención de los estudiantes… una mujer conocida entro al salón…. Esta solo se quedo callada y se sentó en una esquina…. Helga salió de su estado solo para mirar a aquella mujer, la cual le sonrió. Y continúo con lo suyo…. Todo el día estuvo anotando ciertas cosas

Arnold no tomo mucha atención a la situación e intentaba tomar un poco de atención al profesor... pero aun asi le fue imposible

Arnold miro a Helga quien salía del salón….

Amenos ahora le prestaban más atención en casa al menos por parte de Olga que aun siendo lo molesta que era en esa circunstancia no podría ignorar a su hermanita bebe y todos los días la ya a buscar en auto,

El chico estaba dispuesto a salir cuando una mono adulta lo detuvo el se volteo para ver qué pasaba… el señor Simmons lo detuvo…

Arnold…… te presento a la psicóloga de la escuela…… ella te ayudara….

Arnold se asombro ante tal hecho…. Al psiquiatra'

ERA UNA BROMA….

No Arnold no es una broma eres uno de los niños mas aplicados y he notado que has estado muy distraído con algo… y deseo que arregles tu problema y esta sería una buena opción

Continuara… ….

Bien… que les pareció…porfa manden sus mensajes


End file.
